Artificial Paradise
by KeybladeToTheKingdom
Summary: With a little help from a witchy friend, the turtles become human! They convince Splinter to enroll them into a private school where they meet a peculiar group of teens. What will happen to our beloved turtles when they deal with the life of a private school students? And a feeling they never thought would feel. Warnings: cursing, some adult themes, some homosexuality


Donatello knocked on a window. He waited on the fire escape util a familiar blonde opened the curtains. She smiled excitedly and opened the window.

"Donnie! You're finally here!" she jumped around excitedly.

"Destiny, you don't seem in any danger." Donatello eyed her, confused.

"That's not why I called you over here."

"You said it was important!"

"I did. And it is." she giggled.

She went into the kitchen. When she came back out, she was holding a large container of a strange purple liquid. She popped the top off and scooped some of it into a spoon.

"Open." she instructed him.

His eye's widened and he shook his head.

"No way!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby! Now open. You trust me, right?"

She batted her blue eyes. He shook his head.

"That doesn't work on me, Dessie."

She frowned.

"Fine. Be that way."

Destiny forced her heavy boot covered foot onto his. He let out a yelp. She then shoved the spoon into his mouth and he drank it.

"What was that f- Why is my body tingling?"

She giggled. "That's natural around me!"

He blushed. "Not what I meant! What did you do."

Her smile faded, a serious expression on her usual giddy face.

"Granted your wish."

"What?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. She turned on the light and pointed to the mirror. He looked at it and gasped.

All of his body was changing. He was losing some of his bulk. His shell was receding into his back and his plastron into his stomach. His face was morphing. Hair grew on his head and above his eyes. His green skin was fading into a lighter color.

He marveled at the teenage boy in the mirror. He had dark brown hair and eyes, creamy white skin, and an athletic body. He opened his mouth to say somthing, but Destiny beat him to it.

"I made conjured the potion myself for you and your brothers. I was so grateful for you guys saving me that I had to give something back... I overheard you guys talking about what it'd like to be human and stuff... I hope you enjoy it... I work really hard on it."

SHe had her hands behind her back. She kept her gaze to the floor and tried to hide her bright blush.

"Destiny... Thanks."

She looked up at him. Her blush reddened.

"Um... I'll go get you some clothes."

She hurried out of the bath room. He looked down and blushed, finding himself completely naked. She came back a few moments later, throwing the clothes at him. He thanked her and but them on.

"Thanks." he said when he came out.

She looked up and smiled. "No problem."

"You don't know how great this is... Thank you so much!" he grinned. "How long does it last?"

"Each dose of 1 tablespoon lasts exactly two hours." she answered. "There's enough in there to last maybe eight months for each of you."

Silence engulfed them.

"You know," she shifted in her seat on the couch. "My private school is looking for more students... It'd be awesome if you guys came, even if for a year. I think you'd have fun."

He looked at her. "I don't know..."

"Ask Splinter. I'm sure he'll agree it'll be beneficial for you all. A little break from the sewers. It can get pretty cramped in there, right?"

He sighed. "I'll talk to him. No promises."

She smiled. "Alright! This year will be awesome! I need some sleep... Bye Donnie!"

Destiny literally pushed him out of the window and gave him the container of potion. She slammed it closed and pulled the curtains. Donetello shook his head, climbing down the fire escape.

"They're gonna freak when they see this."

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter is short... Next one will be out soon! And longer! A lot longer!  
**

**Hee hee... You will enjoy this story, trust me. So please, give me your support.  
**

* * *

**"Ne, ne, Miracle-Chan!"  
"What?"  
"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump*  
*Laugh.*"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump and wink*****  
**

**_~(O)~_**

**A MiracleFromNowhere Story**


End file.
